Life Reborn
by little-starling
Summary: Clarice ponders on their life so far. Please review


Life Reborn  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed herein, they belong to Mr Thomas Harris.  
  
  
  
Just a small fic that did on my coffee break, lol, hope you like. Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
One year, seven months, twenty-eight days and forty two minutes. Looking up from her watch to watch the fly that was darting in strange circles around the hanging light shade, she couldn't believe they had made it this far. Looking around at her surroundings she let her eyes fall on the open patio doors. From her vantage point on the chair all she could see was the deep blue sky, only a whisper of clouds breaking the colour. She could feel the warm breeze touch her bare feet, as it made its way lazily through the doors, the white voile that framed the archway performing a dance as it touched them. Closing her eyes she was able to identify the sounds that carried through the window. The distant sound of a lawnmower, the endless chattering of exotic birds as they chased each other, the slight rustling leaves of the many trees that littered the garden, and eventually the soft breathing of the man that watched it all. Two years ago she would have heard little past her own breathing, but a lot had changed since then.  
  
Eventually making it to her feet, Clarice let a hand rest on the low of her back, making her way almost silently to the archway. Stopping, she glanced around the corner, watching the subtle signs that he had heard her approach. He didn't turn his head to look upon her, nor did he speak, but she could tell he was listening to her every movement. Common conversation had never been a part of their lives. They had found that it was both unwanted and unneeded when the simplicity of a look gave them all the information they needed to know about each other. Shifting her eyes from his back to gaze out to the horizon, she inhaled softly, filling her senses with the smells of jasmine and freshly cut grass. Closing her eyes she leaned against the doorway, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face, and the gentle sounds of children's laughter now appearing from somewhere further off.  
  
She didn't worry anymore. Smiling in recollection, she recalled a time when her incessant worrying had filled her life, taking the good from anything they did. But the passing of time had installed a deep sense of trust in the man who was standing so near her, and she knew now that he would never allow them to be found. She no longer worried of their capture, no longer gave a passing thought to either of their pasts. It no longer mattered. They had made a new life for themselves in this distant country, a good life, filled with contentment and happiness. Looking over to him she met his gaze with one of her own, feeling the connection spark to life, the world around them slip away.  
  
It had been of little surprise when she had found out. But for the first time in long months she had felt the needle of worry prick her heart, her mind suddenly consumed with doubts and confusion. She remembered the night he had asked her what was worrying her, the way he needled it out of her shaking form. She had been so scared, scared of ruining the new life they had built together, scared of loosing him. But she remembered watching the feelings that had crossed his eyes when she had uttered her secret for him to hear. The look of surprise, anxiety and finally joy as he kissed her eyes and mouth, taking her into his arms and staying that way till the sun climbed the sky the following morning.  
  
The gentle smile that graced his features caused her to slowly approach him, watching as his gaze travelled over her approaching form, feeling the heat he radiated.  
  
This was their new life, one that no one could touch.  
  
Standing almost nose-to-nose to each other, they breathed the same warm air, eyes lost in each other.  
  
They would spend the rest of their life's together, however short or long that may be. And find happiness in the simple passing of time.  
  
She watched as his hand came up to caress her warm cheek, the way he trailed his fingers over her lips, her neck, down her arm to finally rest on the large bump that was her stomach.  
  
This was their new life, a life that neither could explain nor wanted too, but they would cherish each passing second, passing minute.  
  
Looking down at his hand she covered it with her own and felt the single tear that dropped to the floor. Shifting her body she leaned against him, facing the new day, their new life and the unborn life that would bind them for eternity.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review. 


End file.
